Order and Anarchy
by Otte
Summary: I just wanted to be a normal Houndoom...but it seems fate had other plans for me...


**Order and Anarchy**  
_**A twisted, morbid and plain weird oneshot from the sheer deranged idiocy of Otte**_

_The pain from a Houndoom's flame never goes away._

_  
Yet we never stop fighting. We never give up, that is not our way. Our pack fights, for dominance and power and females._

_Our bodies ache from unseen burns._

_It feels like our bones are always alight, fuelling us onwards. We fight each other yet stand as one, our pain uniting us under one moon._

_  
Our call is one of fire, one of pride and power over pain and anguish. It raises hope in our pack and chills the bones of others._

_We never give up, that is not our way._

"Get up. Come on, fight me you weak pup!" a grizzled, large Houndoom roared. I, the smaller and slimmer hound, stood up unsteadily on my thin legs and swayed slightly, feeling sick from the pain. The first lesson a Houndoom took when the blissful, simple life of a Houndour was over was how to take dominance over our pain, how to fight even if our very bones were broken and our lungs were burning away beneath our chests.

I opened my orange jaws and a weak tongue of blue flame shot out towards the opposing Houndoom. The huge dog easily jumped away and charged towards me, ramming me with his ridged horns. I fell back with a yelp and panted as I landed against a twisted oak.

"Stand up! Stand up!" he roared. I panted and tried to stand, my tongue lolling out my mouth inelegantly. He charged at me and I jumped aside and his horns rammed into the bark of the tree. I spluttered out a weak flame which swept over the other's rib-covered back and singed his fur. He shook himself and growled.

"Niziki, that's enough," I whimpered. No sooner than I said it than Niziki lunged forward, tumbled me over and pushed me to the ground with his large black paws. His slavering jaws lunged forward and snapped at me…stopping just a hair's breadth away from my exposed throat.

"You're dead, Heru. Dead," Niziki informed me casually before he reclined back and allowed me to stand up and catch my breath. My body ached; I felt it more than the other Houndoom. Niziki took time out to train his most lagging pupil but I couldn't do anything other then well…die. It wasn't just that as well, my pain seemed somewhat different than the other Houndoom. I'm sure it was just my imagination, so I mentioned none of this to Niziki or Isorr, the pack leader.

"How are you going to continue?" he asked me, shaking his head sadly. I looked away, not wanting to meet his disappointed copper gaze. I had no idea myself…every time I got close to defeating another Houndoom in battle something seemed to scream at the back of my mind. Something protested my natural born right of a fighter, of a killer. More recently…it began to affect my hunting skills as well. That made me frightened, made me feel like I was not part of the pack or even part of myself anymore.

"I-I don't know," I mumbled, lying down in the grass beneath the canopy of trees. Filtered sunlight streamed between the leaves, dappling my coal-black coat with the fading light of dusk. The forest was alive with the noises of other Pokemon, yet at the same time held a tranquil and eerie silence. I winced as the wind changed and blew against my burning flesh, my tail momentarily standing on end out of pain. Niziki didn't move and simply continued to give me that horrible stare, asking me what place I had in the pack if I couldn't fight. It seemed Houndoom had no place for peace, no place for docility and hesitation. We were ruthless killers, or at least supposed to be.

I had seen the tender side of the pack as a Houndour. The way newly mated pairs walked together, the male helping the limping gait of his pregnant mate. There was the newborn Houndour were nuzzled and blessed by all the pack, making promises to teach them to fight, to help them grow strong, to help them hunt with the best of them and teach them the way of the Moonsong.

That was one thing I could do at least. Niziki pulled me out of my thoughts with a sigh and he stood up, the sparse sunlight setting eerie shadows onto his face and rough, curling horns.

"It's almost sundown. Why don't you make some use of yourself and hunt down some last minute daytime prey for the pack," Niziki informed me curtly before he wandered off in the direction of the den. I sighed and shivered as a cold breeze blew against my front, making my burns sting. Hunting, that I could do as well. It wasn't much. Perhaps I should just give up hope of ever being seen well in the eyes of the pack or ever mating and having Houndour of my own to just being a slaving hunter and scout for the more capable Houndoom.

I pressed my nose to the earth and sniffed among the swaying blades of grass and shrubbery, hoping to see the footprints of some fallen Spearow. The sharp scent of Nidoran prickled my nostrils and I stalked forward towards the source of the scent.

I darted forward suddenly and grasped the small purple Pokemon in my jaws and roughly shook him about, ignoring the scream of protest in my mind. I felt a sharp jab in my neck and I looked down to see the male Nidoran's horn lodged there, his sharp eyes giving me a look of anger and hatred towards his predator. It was at that point the scream in my mind nearly became a shriek of hatred in this world.

Hatred. I hated it, ironically enough. Pokemon didn't understand…Houndoom needed to kill to live. I hated this enmity, this sheer…_misunderstanding _that existed between the predator and the prey. I wanted to scream, to howl, to sing the Moonsong to the falling sun and try and plead with it to understand in the way the moon did.

But I didn't, I simply gave the small rodent a look I can't really describe as it struggled to get free. In a sudden burst of a strong, unnamed emotion I spat the Nidoran to the grass and a strong tongue of a flame exploded from my jaws, singing the dazed Pokemon as he attempted to make his escape. I heard the fading squeal of sheer pain. Burn. See what it feels like.

The fire began to fade slightly and I peered at the body, embers licking at the fur and the horn. What was I doing? That was me…but if only I could transfer such energy and abhorrence to the fighting between the pack. I wanted to but the scream in the back of my head had raised to a high-pitched shriek, raking against the very walls of my mind and making my toss my head back and howl in agony.

"Shut up," I hissed, "Stop it." I fell to my side and shook my head in irritation and I felt the incessant howling become vague words, tumbling out my mouth in small, inaudible hisses.

"Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire…" the words kept coming, uncontrollable. I tried to get to my feet and felt a faint ache in my body, unlike the usual pain and a shiver fell down my spin. Poison. The damned Nidoran had injected venom into my veins.

I stepped around the burning flames and decided to just ignore the body, it was singed and broken beyond eating worth. We weren't meant to use our flames on our prey. Not only was it utterly pointless – due to the fact few Houndoom were skilled enough to control the strength of our flames so that the meat wasn't just ruined – but it was wrong as well. The burning of our fire was our curse, our burden, our blessing and our strength. I couldn't seem to stop chanting though, the same four words rolling off my tongue as if my voice was not mine to control.

I decided to ignore this. And just hunt.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Shut up, shut up, shut up.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Stop it. Please.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

I know. I know. Just…go away. Stop it.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

I can feel it. I know it. Please…just leave me alone.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

I can't run…why does it feel like the entire world is burning?

_Moonlight._

The unfamiliar, blessed word releases me. My chanting fades and I close my eyes, enjoying the wash of the cool silver light on my face. The caress of the moon momentarily frees me, as it does every night. I'm numb, happily and gloriously numb. I can suddenly feel the wind without wincing at the pain it brings; I can stand without shaking from the ache in my feet. I run in a burst of energy, trying to enjoy this quick freedom as much as I can before the touch of the crescent moon above me moves away and the imprisonment of the mind of the Houndoom returns again.

My paws are barely touching the earth, the scents of the forest are alive in me. Then it's all gone, fire burns through my veins and my blood bubbles. I halt and pant, seeing I haven't made much distance from where I started. The floating, numb sensation that spread through my body at the first light of the moon has deserted me quickly enough, replaced by that constant feeling, the haunting ghost of all Houndoom.

I decide to head back. I walk through the grass – suddenly prickly, cold and unpleasant against my bony ankles – and dig up the fallen prey I managed to catch before I returned to the den. The slope of the mountain is a welcome sight, full of a pleasant familiarity and feeling of home.

I emerge from the edge of the forest and cross over to the mountain, following the well-trodden trail, fresh with the scent of Houndoom, ash and fire. I enter the den, which is a large, high-walled cave and place my prey on the rather meek-looking stock against the wall. The babble of a stream meets my ears and I hungrily stalk towards the small stream that fell from the wall and twisted away into the mountain. I lapped up the cool water with vigour and looked about. Two females, Rishii and Mikorr were lying nearby and chatting idly, their bellies heavy with child. Niziki sat by Rishii and a rather small, sly-looking Houndoom sat with his tail curled protectively over Mikorr, daring anybody to come close to his mate. I knew him, he was Wyrriun, a rather tricky Houndoom and close friend of Isorr.

"Hello, Heru. Been playing out there with the Nidoran, have you? Collecting berries and grazing among the Stantler?" Wyrriun said upon my entry. Mikorr laughed quietly and Niziki gave the smaller Houndoom a look of stern disapproval, but Rishii just smile and snickered quietly to herself before laying her horned head on her paws and closing her eyes to go to sleep. I growled and decided to ignore him, but still felt a faint chill at the mention of Nidoran. I needed to get something for the poison as well; I was feeling a bit faint. I took up a Spearow in my jaws and gnawed away at the dry, scraggly meat attached to its delicate bones.

"What do you eat to cure poisoning?" I asked Niziki quietly as I sat nearby him, but not close enough so that one of the male Houndoom assembled could turn and snap away at me for some form of impertinence or law-breaking I wasn't aware of.

"Pecha, a pink, soft-skinned berry with a green stalk. You'll have to find one yourself, we've got none in storage," Niziki replied, not bothering to turn and look and me before he got back into his conversation with Wyrriun, "Alright, there is one Houndour pup about ready to evolve so we should really test him on the matters of hunting before we get into the fighting."

Fighting. There is goes again. Hatred. Teaching the innocent the ways of death and pain and anguish. Is that all we know? Surely there's something more to the Houndoom than the superficial ways of war.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Oh no…please…

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

This has got to stop.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Fire. The sour taste of Houndoom meat.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

The crunch of bones.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain.  
_  
This isn't me. I'm sure it isn't.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

No control, there goes my mind.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

It's so cold.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

I wake later in the forest, it can't be that long. The moon has only moved a little and it's not the next day, its still that same crescent moon. I never forget the face of the moon. There's screaming at the back of my head and it seems like my heart couldn't beat slower if it tried, and a faint buzzing in my ears. The world spins a little as I stand up and I feel sick.

I'm a wreck. I can smell blood and smoke. Who the hell am I?

What happened to yesterday? Things were normal. I trained, I talked, I laughed, I ran to the first light of the moon, I sung as the last light faded away and I fought the ethereal shrieking that haunted the darkest corners of my mind.

Well, not exactly normal but normal enough.

I looked up at the canopy of trees and smudged canvas of inky blue above that, blinking in surprise as a white light like a star streaked through the sky at a fast pace. A howl sounds from over the trees and I see plumes of smoke swirling up from the den to the dark sky above and I close my eyes and turn away, my heart heavy. Guilt is tearing apart my insides, even though I can't really well remember what happened. The mountain suddenly seems like a living creature, screaming in pain and billow smoke from its jaws. I shake my head and torn away, I can't watch it. I hope…oh sweet Mew…I hope…I don't know. I just don't know what I hope. I want them to live and continue the proud tradition of Houndoom and I want them to burn in the depth of hell, suffering for the superficial violence of my entire race.

I sigh and try to push it away, try to pretend nothing is happening. I walk in solemn silence, looking for the Pecha that Niziki described. The bushes nearby bear berries and fruits, none of which at pink in colour and fit vague memories of the Pecha I have. Vague or self-invented, that is.

I'm really losing my mind. All in one day as well, when did that happen?

Houndoom scents. Close. They've been here and though the earth is soft, I see no pawprints in the ground. I turn my head and see a shuffling in the trees and a faint shadow flick past. I feel very on edge and I lower my head to protect my neck, exposing my sharp teeth in a low growl that rises from my very stomach.

A roar pierces the eerie, near-silence and a massive Houndoom flings itself out of the darkness, tumbling me over with bloodied paws and pressings it's…wait…her nose against mine and her deep violet eyes full of anger. Violet eyes? That's not normal.

"Stay still…you have it," she hisses. I look up, terrified. What is going on? Her eyes flash white for a second and I feel a ripping pain in my chest, though nothing is touching it anymore. She stands back in surprise and I yelp in terror as red mist rises from my body.

"Interesting," she says to herself and fires a tongue of flame at the mist. The faint crimson fog only absorbs the fire and pulses orange for a second. In a flash the mist heads for me and despite my attempts to roll out the way, envelopes around me and I feel every burn in my body erupt in a fresh new pain, as if they were just made and not just the ghostly ache of a wound made long ago.

I howl out in pain and scramble in the grass, with the purple-eyed female watching me intently and not moving to help.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

At that she moves quickly forward and pins me to the ground again, holding me as I chant uncontrollably. I can see but at the same time I feel blind, like I'm not seeing the real world but rather seeing something fictitious, or something that has already passed.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

_  
Anarchy is the only cure to the evils of order._

Darkness takes hold of me.

_I find myself chasing after something, running over the rippling surface of a lake with no banks. The water twists on towards infinity, disappearing into oblivion. Something about oblivion terrifies me. There is no darkness or light or colour or blackness. It is something that does not exist yet is right there before my eyes. Infinity is no better. While oblivion is nothing, infinity is everything. All of life piled before my very eyes. A clashing myriad of light and dark and colour and greyness, where nothing is impossible and it is endless. Something that shouldn't be possible, something that like oblivion doesn't exist yet is right there. _

_I run along the lake and both oblivion and infinity try to take me, tearing me apart and sending me head into a dizzying spin before I fall in the chasm between them…falling through nothing and everything and touching the edges of the universe._

"He's not normal. The apocalypse seems to…protect him. Yet it's torturing him. I can't kill him because it's too busy doing it himself." It's that female Houndoom from before.

_Seeing death and birth…and seeing the overall impossibility of life. _

"I don't understand any of this Pyrasis." An unfamiliar voice.

_Hatred and love, they're the same thing yet as different as oblivion and infinity._

"Neither do I. Azrima studied him and said that it existed in him since he was born," Pyrasis again.

_Impossibility, I can see it. I can see it. It's nothing. Its oblivion, yet here it is._

"That does make any sense…"

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

"He's chanting again. I think he's about to wake up!"

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Reality!

I gasp for breath as my eyes snap open; it feels like something has been trying to strangle me in my unconsciousness. I'm lying in a very unfamiliar cave, with the scent of herbs and meat in my nostrils. I look to see Pyrasis – the Houndoom from before – chatting with a grey wolf-like Pokemon. Instantly I'm on my feet and jump towards the Mightyena angrily, remembering so many instances in which my pack and a pack of Mightyena would fight over food and territory.

"Control yourself!" Pyrasis roars and a tongue of flame strikes me down before I can get at the dog-pokemon. The Mightyena laughs, looking vaguely amused and I shake my head helplessly. Why did I react that way when he clearly wasn't doing a thing? Mew, am I a hypocrite for getting violent like that…

"He's terrified, Pyrasis," the Mightyena said pityingly. I feel myself prickle at the sympathy in his voice. I don't need compassion…especially not from a Mightyena.

"I know, Mignammi. Sheesh…I just don't know where to start with all this," Pyrasis replied with a sigh and sat down, motioning for me to come sit with them. I creep forward and sit by them, giving both Houndoom and Mightyena a look of mistrust. I noticed that Mignammi's eyes were violet, like Pyrasis.

"What's the matter with your eyes?" I ask meekly after a second's silence. They look at each other and sigh.

"I wish Azrima would come back from tending to her kits, she'd be able to explain this better," Mignammi said with a sigh as he lay down and placed his grey, maned head on his large paws. Pyrasis nodded in silent agreement.

"We're…different…erm…what's your name?" Pyrasis asks. I begin to feel very irritated with her. They shouldn't be giving me questions, they should be giving me answers for Entei's sake!

"Heru, now tell me what the hell's going on. And get me a Pecha Berry, I got poisoned by a Nidoran," I reply, barely able to keep an edge of anger and panic out of my shaking voice. Pyrasis motions for Mignammi to go find the much-need Pecha for me and the Mightyena nods and dashes out the room.

"Heru, you're not a normal Houndoom," Pyrasis began and then paused, as if it was too hard to explain. I raised my upper lip in a toothy scowl and Pyrasis gave me a violet glower, telling me to very well be patient with her. I was barely able to comply, an unsound mixture of grief, anger and confusion swirling inside me.

"Heru…you're…a container. Welll…not exactly. The red mist you saw earlier, that was blood from inside you. But…not your blood. It's the blood of something that hasn't been born yet. Something that shouldn't exist, but does and has yet to…be," she said slowly, not because she thought I was stupid and she needed to speak clearly for me to understand but because she seemed strained to explain the whole thing. It felt like this was of some grave importance, but it was like describing something that has no scent, appearance, voice or even existence. Something inconsistent, that changes with every second that passes.

"This thing…it's sort of…well. It's…the apocalypse. In the future, what time in the future we don't know, the world was…will be…whatever coming to an end. We don't know how or why. But the Celebi in the future, she tried to save the very universe and ended up sending the very…essence of the end of the world back in time," Pyrasis continued, still looking strained. My head spun and ached. What…I was…what? This didn't make sense…I felt sick and dizzy and I seemed to ache more than normal. I wanted to just lie down and cover my eyes and just fade away. I was sure I was going to throw up and I was on the brink of tears. I couldn't take this. I couldn't even take the life of a normal Houndoom, never mind something that the damn Judgement Day was sealed inside.

"How…was this…apocalypse a creature? Was it something that was going to destroy the world?" I ask, staring intently at the ground as if it would just explain it all in ways I could understand and tell me what to do.

"We don't know. It would seem so but…it doesn't have the feel of a living, breathing creature. Mew blessed us with powers to try and fight this thing…and she helps. She helps a lot but…there's only so much anybody can do against something that doesn't…shouldn't exist. I tried to kill you but this…this…thing just stopped me, it's protecting you, but it's killing you. Nobody knows what to make of this," she replies, closing her eyes and sighing, "I wish Mew were here right now to try and help. Or a Ninetales I know, Azrima. But they've got duties. See if all the Pokemon and – Ho-oh forbid – the humans knew about this…there'd be chaos. There'd be killing, anarchy. We don't know what to do or who to trust. This isn't very comforting is it?" I look up at her and shake my head. She smiles to herself for some reason I can't place. There doesn't seem to be anything to smile about now. And that's not just me being pessimistic for a change. I didn't want to think too into this, like I usually did with everything, but already my mind was reeling and digging itself deep into a hole.

"Getting tongue-tied again, Pyrasis?" an unfamiliar, female voice said. I turned to see a creamy, nine-tailed fox walking towards us, her slender form looking especially sleek and elegant by Pyrasis' muscular bulk. Pyrasis grinned in welcome to the Ninetales and nodded sheepishly. The violet-eyed Ninetales turned her gaze towards me, steadily keeping eye-contact with me. Her gaze was unnerving, like she could see things that absolutely nobody else could.

"This is Azrima," Pyrasis introduces her but I don't really need the introduction, I guessed already.

"I'm Heru," I reply, not feeling particular talkative or polite right now, but Azrima doesn't seem to care anyway. My head's stills spinning. How can I see something that doesn't exist? How can something be inside me that isn't even supposed to be real yet? Has the world gone insane? How long has this thing been in me and why does it seem to have just risen up today for some reason? Urgh, I feel sick. I'm going to throw up. I sway on my thin legs and try to resist the urge to just spectacularly vomit over the Ninetale's paws.

"I can feel it. It's growing inside you…it's in your veins," she said cryptically as she continued to stare into my eyes. I broke off the eye-contact, feeling terrified and lonely.

"Well get it out!" I scream hysterically, unable to contain myself.

"Tried. It's not like when we find it usually, where it'll come out and just flee. It went back inside you…we don't know why. I think it was…searching for you. You, for some reason, are the only thing fit to carry it," Pyrasis informs me. I want to die…I really want to die. The screaming at the back of my head's back but it's different; it's not protesting my urges to kill, it's cheering me on. It wants me to kill all these people…all those that are against it. Oh Mew…somebody help me. I think I'm going insane…

I can feel the familiar, horrible chanting at the back of my throat. I don't want to kill but I do…I really really do. I want them all to die horribly, I want them and their terrifying talk of futures and apocalypses and possession away from me. I just want to be a normal Houndoom and yet I've never been. Mew, just leave me alone. Leave me alone…

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

No. No. No. No.

"He's chanting again," Pyrasis said casually. She didn't know what happened when it took over. Oh Mew…help…I'm so cold…help…

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

"This isn't good!" Azrima shouted. Oh thank Moltres…no…stay away…don't get in my way…die…help me…please…I don't want to kill…die…

The Ninetales charges at me, her violet eyes flashing angry red and I feel her teeth slash through my skin and I fight back, jaws snapping at her heels and flames lashing angrily out of my opened jaws. What was I doing?

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

I can feel the poison…it's weakening me. I thank and curse the Nidoran who dared inject his venom into my blood. Well, mostly my blood. Har.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Pyrasis disappeared momentarily and reappeared behind me, slamming into my side. Faint Attack…never was good at that one…

I howl in pain and twist around, writhing on the floor. I haven't got the energy to fight but at the same time I can't stop…I don't want to. I can't. Let me. I won't let myself stop. I wish I would…argh…

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Pyrasis attempts to rip out my throat but against my own will I fire a tongue of flame directly into her face. She yelps in pain and leaps back, ugly scorch marks forming on her face already and her eyes closed. Her eyes were burning in her sockets…the thought made me feel ill but I still felt as if I couldn't help it. My body's glowing red and I stand up wearily, panting through the incessant chanting.

_Anarchy is the only cure to the evils of order._

Why do I keep saying that?

"What did he just say?" Azrima asks, sounding fearful and weak for a split second. Pyrasis repeats what I just said and she looks at me, horrified. I fall to the ground again, feeling a burn all over my body and I felt weakened and sickly from the poison. I close my eyes, as if trying to bid sleep or death to come get me, whatever came first.

_Anarchy is the only cure to the evils of order. Anarchy is the only cure to the evils of order. Anarchy is the only cure to the evils of order._

It sounds like a twisted echo.

I'm thinking again. A strange time to just think but I've got no energy to panic or struggle anymore. I keep my eyes closed and block out the terrified voices of Azrima and Pyrasis. Evils of order…order was evil…it seemed to corrupt. In the packs we fought out of hierarchy and order…even predator killing prey was order. The most basic, primitive order there ever was. Would anarchy be prey and predator not killing at all, or killing anybody they choose? Would even such a concept work…was this what this…thing was working towards?

_Anarchy is the only cure to the evils of order._

I stand up wearily and pant, looking from Houndoom to Ninetales. The Mightyena has returned with a pink berry in his jaws and I stumble slowly towards him.

"No," Pyrasis says and I sway slightly, feeling sick. No? What did she mean no? She continues; "The poison is in his blood. It may kill…end…well…it may stop what's in him from ever existing." That's right…that's right. I can't, I've got to die. No, I want to live. I've got to live but I have to die…I don't know which thoughts are my own.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

I lope forward as energy burns through me again.

_Pain…Houndoom live in pain…pain…no more…no more._

Is that my voice?

_Early end to the pain._

I can't see.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Help.

I'm running. I'm running through the trees. I don't know where I am, I don't know what's going on, hell, I don't even know who I am. Pokemon with violet eyes are chasing me, ready to try for the kill again. I don't want to die but I'm afraid to live. Oh Mew...I'm a coward…I can't hide from myself. I've been trying to all my life. I've felt it since the day I was born. The screaming, the words, the chanting that rouses me from my sleep at early day…its me that does it.

I'm the end of all things…or I will be. I will be.

I'm here to end the pain of the Houndoom…I want to be free…I don't want to be here. I want to feel the first light of the moon all the time.

_Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Water. I've plunged into it. A fast running lake. I want to drown myself…I don't want to be what I'm turning into. Something forces me up, that something that I can't control. The thing that I grow into in the future…it's inside my veins already. I don't know whether I've gone insane or not. I don't even know where I am, there's dry land beneath my paws.

_The storm of anarchy, the call of a world. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain. Killer. Hate. Fire. Pain._

Fire. It burns through my flesh, my veins, my bones, my jaws. It burns around me, it bursts from my mouth as if it has a life of its own. Perhaps it does. Or perhaps I'm just an insane killer.

How can one Pokemon be the apocalypse? It's ridiculous…it can't possible be right but here it is. Corpses burning beneath my feet and years flashing by like seconds. An emptiness and a numbness, but a terrible numbness that isn't like the soft caress of the moon.

I gave up. The pain from my fire went away. It faded. I faded. Everything faded, oblivion, infinity, reality and all.


End file.
